G2A2 Assault Rifle
The Rakow G2A2 Assault Rifle is a weapon that appears in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and its non-canon expansion packs F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' The standard issue weapon for Replica soldiers, the G2A2 has a zoom feature and is more accurate than the RPL Submachinegun. It has a decent-sized drum magazine and good stopping power, making it an excellent defensive or offensive weapon. Overall, it is one of the most well rounded weapons of the series. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate With the introduction of many new and more powerful weapons and tougher enemies who don't wield it in the expansion packs, the G2A2 Assault Rifle plays a lesser role, especially in Perseus Mandate, with the introduction of the VES Advanced Rifle used by the Nightcrawlers. However, the G2A2 remains a versatile and somewhat common weapon, and can be used effectively in a pinch in case the player runs out of ammunition for the more powerful hardware. Tactics The G2A2 is arguably the most balanced weapon available in terms of damage, range, and accuracy. It is very versatile, and can be used to take on lesser enemies or moderately difficult Replica soldiers. At mid-range, this weapon can be used very effectively, dispatching unarmored enemies in five to six shots. While zoomed in, picking off targets at a distance is more than practical, thanks to the longer barrel making it more suitable at farther distances. The G2A2 has wild recoil while zoomed-in, so remember to fire in bursts, especially when fighting foes at mid-range. Last but not least, ammo for G2A2 is abundant in the main game and Extraction Point, so it's a good backup even when more powerful weapons become more common. Trivia *The aesthetics of the G2A2 are based mainly on the Heckler & Koch SL8, a civilian version of the G36 that is available as a semi-automatic or straight-pull bolt action rifle, though the F.E.A.R. version is a fully automatic assault rifle. The magazine is a smaller version of the 100-round double drum "Beta-C" magazine used by the MG36 (the infantry-support version of the G36) and the M4, and the rear sight is an M14-style aperture rather than the flip-up adjustable sight of the real weapon. *In the F.E.A.R. demo, the G2A2 had an immense recoil, though it is decreased in the retail version. In Extraction Point, the recoil of G2A2 is slightly increased. *The G2A2 cannot be fired in semi-automatic. It will fire in at least a 2-round burst with a tap of the trigger, but unlike dedicated burst-fire weapons such as the ASP rifle, the G2A2 will go full auto if the trigger is held. This trait is shared with the RPL submachine gun and the VES Advanced Rifle. *Besides the RPL Submachinegun, the G2A2 is the primary weapon issued to SFOD-D units, although in Perseus Mandate the Delta operators are issued the ASP Rifle. *In F.E.A.R. 3, an updated version of the G2A2 designated as the G3A3 Assault Rifle appears. This new version has an EoTech Holographic optic instead of just a simple ironsight that allows the player to snipe the enemy at medium distances, but it is limited to a 3-round burst fire mode. *Though the drum of the G2A2 is quite small, 45 rounds fit in it nonetheless. *The player doesn't actually see the magazine swap when the gun is empty; the player instead simply lowers the weapon off-screen, then lifts it back into view and operates the bolt, reminiscent of the reloading animations in the game GoldenEye 007. The magazine is never visually replaced when NPCs reload the G2A2 as well. *While it's not part of their standard issue, the G2A2 is seen used by Nightcrawlers in Interval 02 in Perseus Mandate ''when the Sergeant is covering the SFOD-D team's extraction with the ceiling turret. *In ''Perseus Mandate, some Heavy Armor units carry this weapon. Gallery G2a2inuse.jpg|The G2A2 in use. G2A2.PNG|Side view of the G2A2. G2A2 lying on the floor..JPG|An abandoned G2A2. G2A2 Information.jpg|G2A2 game information. Replicawithrifle.jpg|A Replica wielding the G2A2. es:Fusil_de_Asalto G2A2 ru:Штурмовая винтовка G2A2 Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:Extraction Point Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles